


Summer matsuri

by Graefin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, I hc her as a bit of an airhead, Kenma is discovering himself, Kenma’s mum is a good mum, Kuroo is nothing if not a supportive boyfriend, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post Time-Skip, but she knows her lil kitten well, no beta we die like men, traditional japanese clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graefin/pseuds/Graefin
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo attend a local summer festival.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: HQ Feels (Mostly M or E)





	Summer matsuri

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by [this art](https://kuck00nut.tumblr.com/post/632050727977631744/summer-flavor) by [Kuckoonut](https://twitter.com/Kuckoonut). 
> 
> It's just shameless porn, but the premise in the first part is important to me.  
> Please forgive me if I misrepresented what being genderfluid means for some people - it was not my intention. In this fic Kenma voices my own thoughts (that is, sometimes I don’t identify as a woman myself).
> 
> I'm not from Japan, so please take my description of traditional clothes with a grain of salt! Also, this is unbeated, therefore sorry for any mistakes you may find :(
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The summer after they moved in together, Kenma and Kuroo decided to attend a summer solstice _matsuri_ , a local festival. It was held close to their childhood homes, so they made it an occasion to visit their families too.

They had lunch all together in the Kozume household - Kuroo’s grandparents had always been friends with the Kozumes, and now that Kuroo’s grandfather had passed, his grandmother visited them often. 

Then, in the early afternoon, Kuroo went back to his house to change into traditional clothes. They had both thought it would be a nice surprise if they didn't see each other’s costumes until the last minute.

Kuroo enjoyed being showered by his grandma's attentions. She boasted that she had the most handsome young man for a grandson, and how good-looking he was in his simple blue yukata with a tasteful _obi_ with dark blue and white geometric patterns. 

Having finished dressing up quite quickly, Kuroo sat on the sofa and waited for Kenma’s text to tell him to come pick him up at his door. He felt a bit like he was waiting for his bride at their wedding, and the sudden thought startled him - but it wasn’t totally unwelcome.

In the meanwhile Kenma was facing his own mental struggle, shoulders hunched as he looked down at the yukata spread out on the bed.

He stood in his old childhood room clad only in his underwear, arms wrapped around his chest protectively. He had asked his mum to come with him to his room for a specific reason. 

Several months ago Kenma had asked his mum to commission this specific yukata to her trusted seamstress; it wasn’t the usual he had always worn for summer festivals. The fabric wasn’t simple cotton like the traditional men’s yukatas. Instead, it was made of light golden silk embroidered with tiny flower motives in a copper colour. The _obi_ was also silk, white and embroidered with flowers in black thread, and it was wider than the usual men’s belts. A big paper _sensu_ completed the set, a pale yellow with stylized floral motifs painted in golden ink.

The whole outfit had been quite expensive, and Kenma wasn’t usually one to splurge on clothes, but he loved traditional Japanese costumes and since he had seen a similar model online he hadn’t been able to take it off his mind.

His mum hadn’t commented a single word when he had given her the precise instructions for this yukata, and she had picked it up for him from the shop just the day before.

However, now Kenma was waiting with bated breath for some comment from her, because, well, it was obvious - this yukata was a women’s model. So what the hell was Kenma thinking by wanting to wear it?

Seeing him immobile with his eyes fixed on the dress, his mum moved towards him, regarded his slightly flushed cheeks and extended a hand to brush away a strand of hair from his forehead.

“Darling,” she called him softly. “Do you want help putting it on?”

Kenma finally found the courage to raise his face and look at her in the eyes. His mother was smiling and her expression was open, accepting as if she understood more than what her son had told her. And maybe that was true - his mum had always had that kind of hindsight.

Kenma let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Yes,” he agreed just as softly, and let his mother dress him. 

Unprompted, she fastened the wider belt around him as women wore it; higher to bind his chest and stomach in order to enhance his figure, instead of binding it loosely at the hips as men donned it traditionally.

Once she was finished, she directed him in front of the little mirror glued to the door of his wardrobe. 

They both looked at their reflected images; his mum with hands on her hips and a bright smile, Kenma with his hands folded in front of himself, shyly looking at himself. The dress looked stunning. The silk shone with every movement and it felt rich and soft against his skin. His heart was beating fast, his cheeks still flushed.

He looked _pretty_. He felt pretty. More than pretty, he felt elegant, beautiful like a court lady.

“This colour really brings out your eyes. You look beautiful, sweet pea,” said his mum, and the love was so evident in her voice that Kenma felt his throat tighten a little and his eyes start watering. But not yet - he still had two huge favours to ask her.

He inhaled to steady himself. “Mum,” he began, and his voice sounded a little raspy and a lot pleading. 

“Yes, darling,” she replied soothingly.

“Mum… could you -” he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment “- could you put some make-up on me?”

When he heard no reply from her, he opened his eyes and looked at her expression, but she was still smiling, even though her eyes looked a bit misty.

“Of course, darling. Here, let's go to my room,” she said and took his wrist to drag him to his parents’ bedroom. Luckily his dad was downstairs in the living room watching TV, so the mission went unnoticed.

His mum made him sit in front of her little vanity table and then started pulling out all sorts of make-up bags.

“What would you like?” She asked, as if this was a common occurrence and not a life-changing moment for her son. Kenma was silently grateful that she was taking it so lightly.

“Um, nothing super noticeable, just - some blush on my cheeks? And maybe some eyeliner? But not much!”

She nodded. “Gotcha. Let me do my magic! I haven’t put make-up on someone else in ages! It’s going to be fun!”

Kenma relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes as his mother narrated each step of what she was doing. 

She opted for some golden eyeshadow on his lids to put, as she said, “a twinkle in his eyes”. Then Kenma felt the wetness of the eyeliner as his mum traced a thin black line over the edge of his eyelids. 

Finally, she swept a blush brush over his cheekbones, highlighting them with a glittery pink glow.

“Your skin looks so smooth,” she commented evenly while she worked. “Are you doing your skincare routine in the morning?” 

Kenma hummed. “Uh, yes, and I put on a light foundation too today.”

“It looks good, it hides the three beard hairs that you manage to grow.” She giggled, and Kenma did too. “Yeah, not much of that has come out yet”.

“Well,” his mum concluded, turning his chin towards the mirror. “Look at you. You’re glowing!”

Kenma looked. His mum had done a good job - his eyes looked bigger and their colour was brought out both by the dress and the make-up.

He smiled widely, a hint of dimples appearing on his cheeks. 

His mum was smiling a twin smile too, and in this moment they looked astonishingly alike.

“Want some lip gloss too?” She asked with a sly grin.

“Oh yes, please! I forgot that, yes,” Kenma agreed happily, growing more confident by the minute in his new appearance. 

His mum carefully applied an organic gloss on his lips, making them softer and slightly shiny, but not excessively so.

“Well -” his mum started, going to clap her hands, but Kenma interrupted her.

“One last thing, mum! Ehm - Please, can I- Can I use some of your _kanzashi_?” He asked sheepishly. His mum had an impressive collection of traditional hairpins that she wore at the festivals and Kenma had played extensively with them as a child - had even broken one if he remembered correctly.

His mum put her hands back on her hips and regarded him with a loving scold. “ _All right_ \- but just this once! And you better not break any of them!”

She dug a beautiful carved wooden box out of a drawer and opened it before him to choose.

Kenma chose two in white gold - two delicate dangling pins, with flower bunches carved on the rounded plate and little butterflies attached at the edge of the dangling metal strips.

His mum took the initiative of coiffing his long hair in a high bun, fixing it with bobby pins, and finally she stuck the kanzashi at the two sides of his bun.

_Now_ Kenma was ready. He looked at his smiling self in the mirror and felt happy in a way he couldn’t fathom yet.

His mum massaged his shoulder muscles behind him and the action helped to calm his crazy excitement. He turned his neck to look at her, unable to stop smiling, and asked “Do you like how I look?”

She brushed his chin with her thumb and answered proudly, “You are my wonderful son and you look nothing short of a princess.”

Kenma grinned. It was sappy but he enjoyed feeling comforted by his mum, for once.

His mum clapped her hands and ushered him up and out of the room. “Up you go! Go put your shoes on! Don’t let Tetsu-kun wait any longer!”

Kenma rushed to store his phone and wallet into a small _kinchaku_ prepared to match with his dress, then slipped on white cotton socks because it was June and still quite chilly in the evening.

He wrote a text to Kuroo, then rushed downstairs and slipped his feet into the final touch of his outfit, a pair of wooden _geta_ which made him a good five centimeters taller. It was not the easiest to walk in them, but he sort of liked how he was forced to take smaller steps - it made him feel delicate and precious.

He shouted goodbye to his parents - his dad luckily hadn’t seen much more than the shadow of him rushing towards the door - and, exhaling, opened the door.

The sun was starting to set and the pink glow of the twilight gave the perfect romantic feel to the scene of Kuroo waiting for him at the end of the walkway.

Kenma spared a thought for the fact that maybe he was going crazy, looking forward to being in a crowded festival so much - but he was too excited for Kuroo to see him like this to care.

Kuroo was smiling from outside the entrance gate but, with every step Kenma took towards him, his face morphed from his usual calm grin to a startled expression with bulging eyes.

When Kenma was in front of Kuroo, he said nothing and regarded him from below - still, five centimeters taller than usual - fluttering his eyelashes and coyly wringing his fan between his fingers.

Kuroo looked like he had swallowed his own tongue. Finally Kenma quirked an eyebrow and was about to ask him if he was alright, when Kuroo said in a strangled voice, “I’m trying so hard not to pop a boner right now”.

Kenma laughed loudly and that broke the awkwardness of the situation.

“Seriously, do you like it?” He asked, cheeks flushing a bit and eyes dropping to look at the ground. Kuroo wound an arm around his waist, bringing Kenma closer to him. Then he gripped his chin and replied seductively, mouth a millimeter from his, “You look stunning. I want to kiss you so bad”.

“Uh-uh!” Kenma said, slapping the palm of his hand on Kuroo’s mouth. “You’ll mess my lip gloss! That will have to wait a bit”.

Kuroo obediently stepped back and looked at him with a soft smile. “Shall we go, then?” He said, offering his arm for Kenma to take, like a proper gentleman.

Kenma wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s elbow and stepped beside him, taking off towards the festival.

They walked in silence for a while, but eventually Kuroo noticed that Kenma was fidgety, biting his lips as if he wanted to say something, so he asked, “Want to talk about it?”

Kenma frowned, but nodded, then cleared his throat.

“Uh, well, so - this doesn’t - it’s not that I want to become a girl. Like, I don’t want boobs or whatever. I just - once in a while I want to feel pretty”.

Kenma risked a glance at Kuroo, who seemed to be nodding, but then continued talking with his eyes pointed towards the pavement.

“I, you know - I normally don’t care about clothes, I just wear whatever baggy stuff is more comfortable. But lately I’ve been thinking that sometimes I would like to look good, and I saw online a yukata model similar to this a while ago, so…”

Kuroo took his hand and brought his fingers to his lips, kissing them softly.

“You do look good, it looks so pretty on you. For what it’s worth, I always find you beautiful, even in your baggy clothes”.

Kenma creased his brow slightly, and Kuroo realized that was probably not the point, so he corrected himself, adding, “But you shouldn’t care what I think, and you should choose whichever clothes you like the most. I just wanted to say that I support you, whatever you choose to look like”.

Kenma sighed, and twisted his fingers in Kuroo’s hold to squeeze them as a silent thank you.

“I’ve been reading and watching stuff online lately and I - I guess I didn’t realize it was a thing, that you could choose to identify neither as a man nor as a woman … Or that your identity could change with time -”

Kuroo nodded beside him. He had read some articles himself, and more and more public figures spoke out about that topic lately.

“Like, genderfluid or non-binary, you mean?”

Kenma nodded earnestly, evidently happy that Kuroo knew about the topic and he didn’t have to start explaining his own still confused thoughts from the very beginning.

“I guess… I guess maybe I’m like that too, like, that sometimes I don’t identify as a man…”

He pursed his lips and squeezed Kuroo’s hand once again. “Is that - Would that be fine with you?” He asked in a small voice.

Surprised, Kuroo took some seconds to think about the best reply. “Of course it’s fine - Kenma, you don’t have to worry about me.” He stopped, and took a step forward to stand in front of Kenma, to look at him in the eyes. Kenma looked a little shaken and unsure as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“I love you and I will always support you, you know that, right?”

Kenma nodded, shyly.

“Just… I’m not sure I understand completely how you feel yet, so maybe help me by explaining some things about this every now and then? I want to treat you the way you’d like… I don’t want to say insensitive things”. Kuroo added sheepishly, but he sounded so sincere and earnest that Kenma started to tear up a bit.

He felt himself smile, and blinked back his tears. “Alright, I will try to explain things to you as they come. I’m still not totally sure about everything myself”.

“Promise?”

“Promise”.

The two boys smiled tenderly at each other and took off towards the festival again.

***

Once there, they wandered through the stalls and watched a little historical reenactment show with improvised actors.

Then they chose the best stalls for their favourite festival activity - playing games. Ironically, more than one patron mistook Kenma for a girl when Kuroo tried to win a plushie for him. Kenma scrunched his face, torn between feeling pleased and pissed off, and pushed Kuroo aside to take his place and throw darts with vindictive energy (obviously he won the game). Two plushies later, they stopped to eat some food from different booths.

Close to midnight, the crowd gathered on a huge meadow degrading down to the river and waited for the midnight fireworks.

Kuroo slung an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. When the fireworks started going off and all the people around them cheered, seemingly distracted, Kenma turned to face Kuroo and tugged him down by his sleeve.

“Kiss me,” he pleaded softly.

“Are you sure? We are in the middle of a crowd,” Kuroo answered, looking around with a frown.

“I don’t care,” Kenma said a little desperately, winding his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him down to be level with his face. “I’ve been waiting for it all night”.

That seemed to convince Kuroo, who gripped his waist and lounged forward to kiss him passionately, even going as far as dipping him in a little _casquet_.

They were being quite theatrical, so Kenma was sure some onlookers had noticed them, but he really didn’t care. Moreover, he really could pass as a woman in this dress, he’d realized it earlier. No one was going to tell them off for being a cutesy couple kissing at midnight during a festival.

And indeed no one did. They resumed watching the fireworks wrapped around each other, blissfully lost in their own bubble.

When the show ended, they made their way back to the road hand in hand and started walking towards their destination for the night - a hotel.

That had been Kuroo’s idea and he had paid for it. He’d even made sure to arrange a luggage with a clothes’ change to be delivered to their booked room, so they didn’t have to carry it with them all evening. 

Even if they could very well go home, Kuroo had wanted to organize this night out as a little get-away, because with his new job and Kenma’s multiple businesses they wouldn’t be able to have any summer holidays this year.

***

Kenma expected Kuroo to jump him as soon as they closed the door of their room.

Kuroo carelessly toed off his flat sandals but, as Kenma went to do the same, he stopped him. 

“Wait”, Kuroo said softly, and Kenma stilled. Kuroo unexpectedly dropped to his knees in front of him, then gently reached for Kenma’s right ankle and looked at him with a soft smile full of reverence. “Let me”, he asked.

Kenma’s lips were slightly parted in surprise and his cheeks blushed pink. He nodded.

Kuroo carefully lifted his foot and then slid the _geta_ out, placing it neatly close to the wall. He repeated the action for Kenma’s left foot, supporting him with the flat of his hand under his foot while he put away the sandal. The movements felt carefully measured like a ritual. Kenma felt precious like a porcelain doll.

Kuroo looked up at him and said, with shining eyes, “You’re my princess tonight. I want to treat you properly.”

Kenma’s heart jumped in his chest for the amount of love he felt coming from Kuroo in that moment. Kuroo’s words were a little embarrassing - but it was just them, Kenma reasoned. Just the two of them in this room, and he was safe with his Kuro. He wanted to be treated like a princess. He could allow himself this for one night.

He timidly extended a hand and Kuroo took it, rising back on his feet.

They walked quietly into their suite room, which had a small antechamber with a sofa in front of the bedroom. On a little table in front of the sofa laid a tray with a steaming teapot and two cups.

They sat down and Kuroo poured the tea, serving a cup to Kenma. They were silent as they drank (it was jasmine tea - Kenma’s favourite); half-acting the period dramas watched on TV, half-performing a mating ritual of teasing glances and small touches which left them craving for more.

With a final sip, Kenma emptied his cup - Kuroo had already placed his back on the table - and set it back on its saucer on the tray. 

The moment felt charged, and Kenma waited with bated breath and eyes fixed to his lap as Kuroo shifted closer to him and tucked a strand of hair behind Kenma’s ear.

The movement made Kenma raise his eyes, and suddenly they were looking straight at each other, eyes burning. Kenma parted his lips and tilted his head minutely to the right. Kuroo cupped Kenma’s left cheek, and a second later his mouth was on his.

The kiss turned hungry and feral in seconds, wet tongues dancing and lips sucking, and Kenma let out a high-pitched moan, which - _what_? 

Usually he was very quiet when they made out. But this time it felt like they had started teasing each other the moment he had walked out of his parents’ house five hours ago, so Kenma felt slightly crazed with desire.

Kuroo wasn’t much better off, growling in his mouth and crowding him into the corner of the sofa. He kept a strong hold on his face with both hands, thumbs digging into his jaw.

They devoured each other, Kenma’s hands slowly inching from Kuroo’s neck to his shoulders, grabbing at them to pull him closer, but it wasn’t possible for him to get any closer.

Instead, Kuroo broke the kiss and bent down, nipping and licking at the skin of his neck. Kenma let out another needy sound when Kuroo bit at his collarbone.

Satisfied with the bite marks he had left on Kenma’s neck, Kuroo dipped his head to kiss into his “cleavage”, the space where the robe parted on Kenma’s chest. 

Kenma sucked in a breath as Kuroo’s warm lips inched towards his pecs. Kuroo wound a strong arm around his waist to bring him closer and simultaneously tugged at the fabric to uncover Kenma’s right nipple. Kenma arched his chest and the robe slipped further down; a thought from many dirty fantasies coming to his mind. 

_A man’s chest is not deemed erotic - freely displayable in public without censorship_ \- but Kenma felt just like a girl in that moment, embarrassed and excited as if Kuroo had just uncovered his tits.

Kuroo latched his mouth to Kenma’s nipple and sucked. Kenma cried out pitifully and squirmed, so aroused by the situation that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Kuroo suckled on Kenma’s nipple until the boy was shaking, dropping his head against the back of the sofa with a groan, mouth hanging open, no control anymore on the sounds he was emitting. He was begging Kuroo to stop, saying it was starting to hurt, and Kuroo did stop, then, but only to switch over to the other nipple. When both were bruised and tender red, Kuroo drew off, admiring his handiwork. 

He smirked, licked his lips, then he slid down on the floor, kneeling in front of Kenma and looking at him with a silent request in his eyes.

Kenma spread his legs unashamedly in response.

Kuroo set to reverently unfold the yukata to uncover Kenma’s legs. He took Kenma’s left ankle and guided his foot to rest on his thigh, then slipped off his white cotton sock and kissed the delicate arch of the foot that was revealed. He repeated the process on his right foot and then started kissing slowly up his leg, nipping with gentle teeth against the calf and behind the knee. 

When Kuroo’s lips finally reached his tender inner thigh, Kenma was so hard he felt like exploding.

Kuroo touched the hem of his gray boxers, “Can I -?” he whispered.

Kenma nodded frantically, lifting his hips. 

“But… don’t take my obi off. I want to keep my dress on,” he added shyly.

Kuroo grinned - he wanted to fuck Kenma in that dress too. He slid the boxers down and off Kenma’s legs and then flung them across the room.

He sat back on his haunches to admire the view in front of him. Legs open, Kenma looked like sin, a temptress out of his best wet dream. Everything about him was delicate yet sensual, from his flushed cheeks to his little toes curled on Kuro’s thighs. Kenma’s chest was heaving, the marks from Kuroo’s teeth still etched in the bruised flesh of his nipples. His silk dress was held together only by the _obi_ still tightened around his stomach; his hard cock stood out right under the hem of the dress, flushed a dark pink in contrast with the white of the belt.

Kuroo licked his lips, suddenly thirsty.

“Please…” Kenma murmured in a sweet voice, and Kuroo snapped out of his trance.

He gripped Kenma’s thigh roughly in one hand, the base of Kenma’s cock with the other, and dove forward to take all of his cock at once into his mouth.

He sucked him with a languid pace, wanting it to be the best he could, for his Kenma. He played with Kenma’s foreskin with his tongue, something he knew drove Kenma crazy, and was rewarded by Kenma mewling and moaning above him, his fingers gently curling into Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo had never heard Kenma make so much noise during a blowjob. The moaning raised in pitch and volume when Kuroo slipped his mouth off Kenma’s cock and dipped down, licking at his balls and then further down at the puckered skin of his hole.

When Kuroo pointed his tongue, inching its tip inside Kenma, the boy gasped and squirmed in his grip, moving his right foot from Kuroo’s thigh to his lap, searching with his toes until he found Kuroo’s erection, straining under the yukata. He pressed down on it with the plant of his foot.

Kuroo’s hands stuttered on his skin, hips jerking forward at the unexpected touch. Kenma called his name pitifully.

“What’s...babe?” Kuroo asked breathlessly, resurfacing from between his thighs.

“Kuro… I want it”, Kenma begged in a small voice, biting his lips. “Want your cock”.

Kuroo smirked. “I’ll give it to you,” he replied, “but first I want to make you come once with my mouth”. Kenma’s eyes widened and he stilled. 

Usually Kenma was tired after one orgasm and they always stopped. The times they had continued could be counted on the fingers of one hand. But this night felt different to Kuroo.

“Do you think you can do it, princess? For me?” He asked softly, rubbing soothingly at his thighs.

Kenma bushed harder and nodded, chewing on his lips.

Smiling, Kuroo went back between Kenma’s thighs and resumed eating him out. 

When Kenma was stretched open on his tongue, Kuroo’s face and Kenma’s asshole drenched in spit, Kuroo sucked two fingers in his mouth, making them wet.

Then slowly circled them over Kenma’s rim and slid the tip of his middle finger inside. 

Kenma’s breath hitched as a second finger slid in, curling slightly to find just the right spot that left him gasping. He felt himself stretch and brought a hand up to cover his mouth, muffling the sounds he couldn’t hold in. To distract Kenma from the stretch, Kuroo ducked back down to suck his cock in his mouth. Kenma's little cock tasted salty, precome dribbling copiously out of it. Kuroo slurped it out hungrily, pressing his tongue against the underside to tease at his slit.

Simultaneously, he slid a third finger in with the other two, and started fingering him quickly, pushing the pads of his fingers with just the right amount of pressure against his prostate.

Kuroo realized that his boyfriend was close when Kenma’s thighs tried to close around his head despite his hold on them. 

Kenma tightened his grip in Kuroo’s hair and pushed him down with both hands, effectively forbidding Kuroo to come up for air. That only made Kuroo suck harder, hollowing his cheeks and moving his fingers faster inside Kenma. With a shout, Kenma came, shooting hot in Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo eagerly swallowed everything till the last drop and, when Kenma had stopped trembling from his orgasm, he gently withdrew his fingers and slipped his mouth off with a last lick to Kenma’s slit. Kenma shivered and whimpered for the oversensitivity.

He looked absolutely spent, a trembling vision sprawled on the golden silk of his dress, face and chest pink for the exertion.

Still, he regarded Kuroo with a half-lidded look and ordered, “Bring me to bed now”.

Kuroo’s legs were aching a bit from kneeling for so long on the hard floor, but he stoically raised himself to his feet in one clumsy movement and bent to lift Kenma in his arms. He walked them over the bed and carefully deposited his boyfriend on the soft mattress, sitting in front of him.

Immediately Kenma’s hands went to his belt, but Kuroo stopped him.

“Wait… I want to keep this on too,” he said sheepishly. Kenma smirked and limited himself to parting the folds of his yukata to find Kuroo’s straining erection under his pants. 

Kuroo’s cock was swollen and it was a miracle he’d managed to hold back for so long.

Kenma’s small hands tugged down the waistband of Kuroo’s pants. He looked at the exposed hard cock with a satisfied sigh and bent down, licking at the tip.

Kuroo shivered and placed a soft hand on the nape of his neck, observing the two hairpins in his bun dangling with the movement of his head.

Kenma usually didn’t gather his hair in such a high bun, but Kuroo loved the view of his exposed nape and loved grabbing him there. The skin of his neck was freakishly sensitive, and holding him there gave Kuroo a weird feel of power. 

He squeezed lightly at the muscle at the base of Kenma’s neck and Kenma rewarded him with a moan.

Kuroo drunk in the wet noises of Kenma huffing and slurping on his dick. 

He bit his lips and stretched his legs to accommodate his boyfriend better. Kenma shuffled closer, mouth slipping further down on his cock.

Kenma couldn't take all of his erection into his mouth yet without choking (but, knowing him, he was determined to achieve it sooner or later - he didn’t like to lose to Kuroo). So, he let his spit run down the corner of his lips, getting Kuroo’s cock wet with his drool and using his hand to fist what he couldn’t fit, pumping him in rhythm with his head. He arched his back, feeling more and more worked up as his tongue messily pushed against the underside of Kuroo’s dick. He groaned when he tasted more precome dribble out.

Suddenly Kuroo grabbed at his bun and pulled his head back, eliciting a whine from Kenma as he tried to push against his hand, tongue hanging out his mouth as he chased Kuroo’s cock.

He stared Kenma down, drinking in the flushed cheeks, the red puffy mouth, the slightly disheveled hair and teary wide golden eyes.

“It was too good, babe, sorry,” Kuroo said apologetically. “Don’t wanna come yet”.

“Take the lube then,” Kenma said hoarsely, pinching at his thigh.

Comically covering his cock with one hand, Kuroo jumped up to dig out a bottle of lube and one condom from their luggage and sat back on the bed in front of Kenma.

He made short work of slipping the condom on and slicking himself up before passing the bottle to Kenma. 

His boyfriend poured a bit of lube on his fingers and then reached behind himself, frowning while he slipped his fingers inside to loosen himself up.

Kuroo admired his focused face with a dark pink blush colouring his cheeks. He couldn’t help reaching out and kissing him, ripping a moan out of Kenma’s throat.

Kuroo lost himself in their kiss and startled as Kenma suddenly straddled his lap, lifting the two sides of his dress to leave them flaring behind him on the bed.

The kiss turned filthy as Kenma wiggled in Kuroo’s lap, feeling Kuroo’s hardening cock slide between his cheeks. The feel of Kuroo’s cockhead dragging over his rim ripped a whimper from his chest; his hole clenched, ready to be filled.

Kenma raised himself on his knees and reached behind, gripping Kuroo’s cock with his slick hand and directing the tip to his entrance. Then he steadily slid down with a groan, enveloping him inch by inch.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, balancing himself, then slowly started moving. Kuroo had to hold himself back from snapping his hips up and shoving all of his cock into Kenma in one move. Instead, he slinked his hands down to Kenma’s ass, squeezing gently, and Kenma made a sound like a squeak.

It seemed that Kenma was as impatient as he was. As soon as he found his pace, he immediately started riding him in earnest, bouncing up and down in his lap as if his life depended on it.

He was panting and moaning and Kuroo was mesmerized. He had never seen Kenma go so wild during sex. Kuroo gripped Kenma’s hips, squeezing the soft flesh. Kenma’s slender body on top of his was warm, supple, tantalizing. He couldn't help himself - he drew Kenma in closer and thrust up once into him, slamming their hips together loudly.

Kenma squealed, feeling Kuroo's cock shoved hard and deep into his gut, shooting pleasure down his limbs. His eyes rolled back and his lower half relaxed in Kuroo's hold, relinquishing his control over their movements. 

Kuroo started fucking up into him as best as he could from his position, whispering filthy things in his ear - “you feel so good baby - wearing this dress, fuck, you look so good” - that were making his head spin.

Kenma never let himself go completely during sex - between the two of them, he was usually the one in control - but this time it was happening. Kenma felt the last residues of overthinking leaving him, as Kuroo’s cock pounded his rational thoughts out of him.

Soon though the position got the best of Kenma and he ran out of breath. He slowed down, falling forward into Kuroo’s chest and panting against his cheek.

“Tired?” Kuroo asked softly.

“Mmmm,” Kenma huffed. He turned his face so that his lips brushed Kuroo’s ear, and rasped “Want you to make me come from behind”. His warm breath tickled the hairs on Kuroo’s nape, and he suppressed a shiver.

“Yeah,” Kuroo croaked in reply, throat dry and hands sweaty. He squeezed Kenma’s hip to signal him that he was ready to change position.

Kenma gracefully slid off him and repositioned himself on his hand and knees facing the headboard, while Kuroo carefully held the base of his cock between thumb and forefinger to hold the condom in place. 

Kenma fumbled with his dress to rearrange it in a way that left his lower half exposed. Then he twisted his head back to look at Kuroo with a half-lidded gaze. Kenma was feeling so horny – Kuroo had been amazing so far, and he felt so slutty spread out before his boyfriend, arching his back to let Kuroo fully appreciate him. He wanted to know how much harder Kuroo could pound him. 

The tip of his tongue peeked out from his lips, right side of his mouth lifting in a challenging smirk. He raised his ass higher in the air, shaking it enticingly.

Kuroo wanted to wreck him.

He gripped his hips and harshly shoved his cock back into Kenma. 

That ripped a guttural “Yesss” from Kenma’s throat, and the boy jammed his hips back with equal force.

Kuroo started fucking into him with fast thrusts, slowly increasing in power along with Kenma’s moans. The bed moved with their thrusts, creaking, headboard slamming against the wall - Kuroo spared half a thought for the poor soul who was occupying the room next to theirs.

But, now that his back was to Kuroo, Kenma had started _talking_ , and fuck if he wasn’t mumbling the sexies things Kuroo had ever heard coming out of his mouth.

“Yes, yes, like this - oh Kuro, _yes, fuck me!!!_ ” he was wailing, interspersed with sinful little _ah, ah, ah_ which spurred Kuroo to grip his hips tighter and ram into him faster.

Kuroo’s brain was empty of any retort. He was usually the one who talked during sex, but it consisted in calling Kenma cute pet names and asking him if he liked what he was doing. 

The unexpected dirty talk coming from Kenma shut his mouth but lit his blood on fire, an overpowering desire to hear which other sounds he could fuck out of his boyfriend. 

Balancing on his left knee, Kuroo raised his right leg from the kneeling position and planted the foot over the bed, near Kenma’s face. In this new position he towered completely over Kenma’s body. He bent over and licked at the sweat on Kenma’s neck, before clamping his teeth over the muscle at his nape and biting down hard.

Kenma whined brokenly but made no move to draw away, instead pushing back, so that Kuroo’s cock buried impossibly further into him.

Kuroo wrapped his right arm around Kenma’s chest, blanketing him, and twisted his hips to find the exact angle that would make Kenma lose it.

He knew he had found it when Kenma clenched his fists in the bedsheet and cried “AH! _There!_ ” in a broken voice that drove Kuroo crazy with lust.

Kuroo tried to maintain that angle and continue with the same rhythm. Kenma was screaming, “Harder, Kuro! Fuck me harder!” while frantically slapping his hips back, meeting his movements with equal force, and Kuroo felt like losing his mind.

His orgasm was approaching and he was sure Kenma was close too, judging by the fluttering of his hole and the quickness of his breath, so Kuroo reached down and grabbed Kenma’s dripping cock, stroking it fast. 

Kenma wailed. His elbows gave out and he dropped down with his head on the pillow, muffling his whines by biting down on the pillowcase. 

But Kuroo wouldn’t let him have it. A second later, his head was harshly pulled back by a hand forcefully grabbing a fistful of Kenma’s hair. Kenma’s spine bent in a deep bow and his body locked, overwhelmed with a flash of pleasure.

Kenma shuddered and screamed, eyes rolling back and mouth open in a silent scream, starting to come into Kuroo’s fist.

“That’s it,” Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s ear, fucking him through it. Kenma felt his fist tight in his hair, bending his neck back at an almost painful angle. ”Yeah, baby, that’s it.”

“Kuro...” Kenma managed to choke out, overwhelmed. Kenma’s muscles spasmed around Kuroo’s cock, squeezing it tight inside his small body, sending Kuroo careening towards his own release. He rested his forehead against the back of Kenma’s head, mumbling “Oh baby, you feel so good - _Fuck_ \- I’m -” 

He bit at Kenma’s nape again as his own hips started to stutter, frantic and twitching. 

Kuroo’s orgasm overtook him like a wave of thunder, so powerful it almost hurt as come spurted into the condom. He shook as he came, fingertips digging into Kenma’s scalp as his feet slipped against the sheets, body falling slack on top of Kenma.

Kuroo didn’t pull out right away - just held himself inside until their breathing slowed down. They lay there for a while, their legs intertwined, their hands just moving over skin, over sweat.

Finally he pulled out gently, and Kenma winced a little. His top half had collapsed against the bed, but then he had remembered that semen would be a bitch to remove from a silk dress, so he had kept his hips raised from the dirty mattress.

Now he forced himself up and unfastened his belt, slipping off the yukata and dropping it on the floor.

With the last bit of sanity, Kuroo had tightened his fist around the tip of Kenma’s cock, trying to catch all of his release to prevent it from dirtying Kenma’s dress.

Kenma examined the virtually clean dress and then hummed, satisfied, flopped down on the bed and instantly dozed off.

He came to a few minutes later, with a hand caressing his cheek and Kuroo’s soft voice echoing through the hazy fog that was swirling in his head. 

“How’re you feeling, baby?”

“You came so hard,” Kuroo was nuzzling into his hair, placing soft kisses all over his face.

Kenma smiled, slowly blinking his eyes open. Kuroo was naked before him, apparently having undressed and cleaned himself up while Kenma was passed out. Looking down on his body, he realized that his lower half was clean too.

“Did you clean me up?” he asked, in lieu of a reply.

“Sure, baby,” Kuroo replied, his face buried in the crook between Kenma’s neck and shoulder. “But I don’t have any makeup remover, so your eyeliner’s still there”.

“Oh,” Kenma touched his face while Kuroo clung to him and pecked up and down his neck. He had forgotten he had makeup on. He scrubbed his cheeks, wondering if the eyeliner was smudged. He was curious to look at himself in a mirror.

“You’re awfully clingy, Kuro,” Kenma giggled. “Usually I’m the one who wants to cuddle,” he reasoned. “I guess you fucked me so hard I fell asleep -”

Kuroo whipped his head up with a frown. “- it was a compliment! I loved it!” He finished, rolling his eyes.

Kuroo settled himself back on his chest, resuming his butterfly kisses over his neck and shoulder.

Kenma raised a hand to brush his fingers through Kuroo’s disheveled hair. “Really, it was so good. It was incredible”. Kuroo hummed a satisfied noise, not dissimilar from a purr.

“Did _you_ like it, Kuro-san?”

“Of course I liked it! It was the hottest thing that ever happened to me!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“You looked incredible dressed up like that, Kenma. You looked so pretty, like a doll. I wanted to eat you up the whole evening, I don’t know how I held back”.

Kenma blushed, pleased.

It had been the hottest sex they’d ever had, it was true. He didn’t think he had ever come so hard in his life.

Kuroo’s hand ventured into his hair and he extracted the last bobby pins and slipped off the hairband that still precariously held his hairdo together.

Kenma felt his long hair fall down on his neck, a warm weight that Kuroo carefully combed with his fingers.

“Hey, where’s your hairpins?” Kuroo asked worriedly. 

“They’re here,” Kenma pointed to the night table where indeed the two _kanzashi_ laid innocently. “I took them off while you were searching for the lube, earlier,” Kenma tittered. “I didn’t want them falling off and stabbing us in the butt. That, _and_ my mother would disown me if I broke one of them.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I have to send a gift to your mother for dressing you up so well today”.

“If you want to. But then she’ll ask how the evening went and I don’t think she needs to know all the details”.

Kuroo laughed. “Your mum is funny, though.” He paused. Kenma had told him how his mother hadn’t questioned his desire to dress like a woman that evening. “You’re lucky. She’s a good mum. You should call her more often,” he added with a frown.

Kenma sighed. Kuroo was right, of course. He avoided calling his parents too often because they gave him anxiety with all their questions, but in truth it was not completely their fault.

A pensive Kenma hugged Kuroo to his chest. “You’re right. But I’m also lucky because I have you”.

Kuroo perked up. “Oh yeah, Kenma-kun?”

“Mmh-mhh, you’re a good boyfriend. But don’t let it get to your head because I won’t repeat it so often!” Kenma added jokingly, pinching his shoulder.

Kuroo hugged him back tightly. “You’re a good boyfriend too - or girlfriend? Or partner. The best. I love you”.

Kenma smiled, happy because Kuroo was handling well the confession he’d handed him so carefully from his open heart. He weighted the words in his head.

“Partner is fine. And - I love you too,” he answered finally with a kiss on the lips.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to reblog a post for this fic, here is the [Twitter](https://twitter.com/graefin3/status/1344503684454092800) link!


End file.
